A Lucky Item for a Scorpio's Lucky Day
by IcefireEclipse
Summary: Originally Posted for KNB Secret Santa 2014: Today is the day, the day that Midorima has been planning for has finally come, and despite his calculations, his careful planning, he's nothing more than a bottle of nerves that fears for the worst. What it that he's planning? Oh nothing much, just planning to propose to his boyfriend, Kazunari Takao, that's all. Midotaka, Fluff


This is it. The day that Midorima has been planning for has finally arrived, and he was nervous as hell. Everything has been planned through tedious study, the location, the circumstances, the execution, the potential reactions plus all of the unwanted reactions and circumstances have been taken into consideration and even if the pessimistic side of Midorima fears of failure and rejection, the nervous shooting guard was more than prepared to take that chance.

This isn't just some highly calculated, analytical science experiment. This isn't a tedious, perpetual calculus equation. This isn't even any kind of repetitive, stereotypical school research project.

This is a marriage proposal.

The optimistic side of Midorima felt like there was no reason to fear. The man that he is to be proposing to, Kazunari Takao, isn't some intimidating, overly muscular giant; he's actually quite the opposite. The eyes of a hawk but the maturity of a pre-teen, his easy-going and cheerful personality found its way into the deep crevices that is Midorima's heart. It's difficult to admit, even after 6 years of dating but with the side-effect of a loss slice of pride, Midorima can admit that he love's the former point guard, even going through with immense preparation to deliver that best marriage proposal that he can provide for Takao; one that he will forever remember and will be best loved by Takao, the perfect marriage proposal.

He had only been preparing for the perfect opportunity to propose, one that would not only fail to cause suspicion in his lover, but leave him in a state considered to be out of character for the former point guard, that being bona fide speechless.

As recent as a year ago, Takao had started to obtain lucky items for Scorpio, though not in the passion and dedication that Midorima has done ever since he was young. Well in technicality, it was more like Midorima would fish for the lucky item for Scorpio and Takao would agree to take it for the day, an act that made Midorima's heart swoon, though his tsundere personality prevented him from opening up about it, though he had a high suspicion that Takao already knew how happy it made him feel to start participating in a routine that was close to Midorima's heart.

One particular morning, the early riser that is Midorima was reading Oha Asa's list of lucky items for the day and when he got to Scorpio, which happened to be 1st on the list, his eyes widened in shock. In clear print was the word ring. It had taken a few months, and some close-calls, but it was finally time for Midorima to initiate his plan.

This anticipated, most calculated plan happened to sound…rather simple. In the event that it was a weekend, which luckily the plan happens to fall on a weekend, Midorima would leave to go get today's lucky items, or at least that's what Takao would think. Takao usually wakes up 30 minutes after Midorima leaves and gets ready for the day about 30 minutes after he wakes up. This gives Midorima about an hour to begin preparations for the proposal. Midorima would text Takao to come to the local knick-knack store, stating that he wants his opinion on a lucky item for him, which he has already done many times in the past which gives him said alibi. Takao would leave and arrive at the store, Midorima nowhere in sight. The owner of the knick-knack store, who is already aware of Midorima's plan would provide Takao a letter, which would contain a message to go to the back of the store. From there, another envelope taped to the back of the store would contain a message that contains a rather badly drawn but nevertheless obvious arrow that points in the direction to a nearby park bench in the middle of a small park. Luckily for Midorima, there was a small neighborhood park located at the back of the store, one that was quaint, peaceful, fairly romantic and also not too obvious to be a go-to proposal location. It was the perfect place to pop the question. All Midorima has to do is sit by the park bench, wait for Takao to show up and give him Scorpio's lucky item, his engagement ring that he had in his pocket and propose.

And now at present time, that's what Midorima was doing; waiting, rather impatiently to be brutally honest. He knew he shouldn't be nervous but he couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach. That fated text for Takao to go to the knick-knack store had been sent over 20 minutes ago and now he's expected to arrive at any second. Takao wasn't one to send text messages of his location at every second so Midorima didn't have that going for him. Though despite that fact, he continued to check his cell phone for an update almost every minute, every bone in his body wanting to see his boyfriend but at the same time fearing for the worst, rejection.

"Oi, Shin-chan!" that familiar call was enough to arouse Midorima from checking his phone messages for the 30th time and take a glance upwards, spotting the whimsical grin that his lover wore every time they locked eyes. His choice of clothing was rather casual, a simple t-shirt and jeans; not the most romantic outfit but then again, the choice of casual clothing only meant to Midorima that Takao hadn't planned for anything romantic to occur, hence he's not expecting a romantic moment to unfold. The plan was going smoothly and despite the signs, Midorima was still nervous as hell.

Hiding his small smile of approval, Midorima unleashed his typical tsundere image and waved back, unable to stop blushing at the sight of Takao. Wow was he handsome.

"Takao," he responded, closing the distance to Takao and pulling him in for a swift chaste kiss. To any locals who may have spotted the homosexuals, the kiss may have seemed a little awkward. Then again Midorima had no choice but to blame it on nerves for what is to come.

Pulling back, Takao smirked and shook his head, silver orbs staring into emerald orbs.

"Really Shin-chan? Even after 6 years you still are too shy to kiss me in public? Whatever am I gonna do with you?" Takao chuckled, playfully slapping Midorima's shoulder, much to the embarrassment of the broccoli-haired male. Said male could only scowl in response, even at a time like this, Takao still finds a way to tease him. At least these embarrassing comments only meant he cared about him.

"Anyway Shin-chan, I found this at the back of that knick-knack store you always go to for you lucky-item shopping," Takao digs into his overly large jean pocket, revealing a crumpled piece of paper with a huge arrow on the front, the flier that Midorima had put up for the proposal.

"That manager guy pointed it out to me and even said it was for me. What the heck is this anyway, some sort of prank?" his serious expression turned inquisitive that turned mockingly comical. Takao began laughing again, holding the flier in one hand and putting his other hand to his face, almost as if he were disappointed in the efforts of said "prank". Midorima could almost feel his heart sink, his eyes lowering to the ground, cringing in the harsh, mocking response from his own lover.

"It wasn't a prank…" he murmured, his hands clenching into fists. He had an idea that Takao may see this concept as childish but he wasn't expecting the response to be this harsh.

Takao's laughs ceased; as he wasn't maintaining eye-contact, Midorima had no idea if Takao was even looking at him, though he suspected that he was.

"Shin-chan? What's wrong? Do you actually like this artwork?" Takao questioned. His voice wasn't condoning or condemning but bona fide inquisitive, making Midorima's trembles which had been occurring for some time now to ease.

"No, its not that," Midorima relaxed his clenched fists, releasing them and at the same time taking a deep breath. Now's the time. He could either look like a fool or risk Takao changing the subject or some other unforeseen intervention could appear and Midorima wasn't ready to take the chance. Simply put, its time to pop the question.

"I can't lie to you, Takao. The truth is that…I made that," Midorima admitted. He knew Takao would start to tease him for his lack of art skills so he continued talking, making sure he could get everything out smoothly without a distracting interruption from his lover.

"I was the one who made that flier, and I was the one who gave the manager that message for you. I know this may seem childish or even some sort of prank but this isn't a prank. There was a reason why I wanted to bring you here," Midorima paused, gazing up at Takao for some reaction. Takao only looked at him with confusion.

"What was the reason?" Takao asked simply, nothing more nothing less. His expression changed to a more serious one, but with the exception of that, Midorima couldn't tell what he was feeling, something that really bothered him. Though he had to swallow those insecurities and get right to it or he might regret it.

"I-I found Scorpio's lucky item for today, and I wanted to give it to you. But before I do that, there's something I need to tell you," reaching for Takao's hands, he grasps them in his own, locking eyes with the shorter male.

"Takao, I love you so much. Even back when I was too stubborn to admit it, I knew I couldn't deny those warm feelings I had of you. You have done so much for me ever since I met you, so much that my life will never be the same without you, and that's why I can't imagine living in this world without you by my side," Midorima blurted out cliches though they held a special place in his heart. Takao would understand the meaning even if the things said were overused by society.

"Takao, here is Scorpio's lucky item," Midorima knelt on one knee, clutching a diamond engagement ring from his pants pocket and revealed it to his lover, a crimson red blush smeared my entire face but Midorima forced himself to look his lover in the eye, not wanting to miss these precious life-changing moments. Takao's eyes are wide in shock, tears threatening to escape those silvery blue orbs and his hands covering his mouth.

"Kazunari Takao, will you accept this lucky item and marry me?" he asked, meaning every word. His hands are trembling and he's begun to sweat due to nerves. The question has been asked and he can only pray to fate that Takao won't run away and decline. That things will work out.

His lover couldn't contain the tears; cascades falling down his cheeks and Midorima could hear sniffles, listening for an answer he got none. Instead, he received a nod. Takao was nodding his head, the wordless reply that yes, he will marry him.

Heart fluttering, a genuine smile grazed Midorima's face as he stood back up, clutched the ring in his hand and gave Takao are more passionate, loving kiss, arms wrapping around his waist. Takao happily kissed him back, arms moving around Midorima's neck, each of them pouring all the love that they have for each other in that simple, passionate kiss. They pulled away from each other, only for Midorima to take Takao's hand, trembling just as much as Midorima's had earlier and Midorima slid the diamond ring only his lover's ring finger, the diamond sparkling in the morning light.

"Shin-chan, you can be so childish, but I love you a lot," Takao replied affectionately, eyes glowing with pure love and euphoria and Midorima had an idea that his expression was just the same. Smiling once again, Midorima gazed at his lover now fiance, never feeling more happy in his life than at this very moment.

"You're childish too and I love you for that. I'll always love you," Still pouring out the cliches but that was the last of his worries or should he say lack of worries. The plan had worked perfectly. Midorima and Takao are now engaged and the two of them couldn't be happier.


End file.
